Wrong Path
by Angelayzn
Summary: Chris and his girlfriend are going down a path that none of the Haliwells aprove of, but can the charmed ones help him, or is it meant to be. CHANGED FUTURE.
1. Trailer

Chris , come back here, yelled an overly exhausted piper, you're grounded, come back.

Piper threw her arms in the air, to freeze time, wishing that by any miracle she would be able to freeze Chris, but he just kept walking not even taking the time to acknowledge the fact that everything was frozen.

LEO! Yelled piper.

Leo quickly orbed in looking around for trouble, it's your son again, he's run off to who knows where, and I was hoping you could find him.

Leo stopped for a minute trying to sense him, no sorry piper, you know I can never sense Chris, he found some way to block me and Wyatt.

Yeah I just thought you might be able to sense him. Sorry for bothering you, but I just don't know what to do with Chris anymore, he's worse than Wyatt ever was, and no one can get through to him anymore, none of his cousins, or his brother know where he goes to every time, and he's unreachable.

It's okay piper, I'm sure he'll grow out of it.

No what if he doesn't, what if he stays like this, and we never get a chance to see that wonderful, responsible grown up we met 14years ago?

Underworld Cahllie's layer

Hey babe.

Hey Cahllie, what's new?

Oh nothing babe, you know same old same old, they 're always at the same things trying to get the charmed ones, and wyatt off the grid, of course always failing miserably, it's no news. Although there are news that the wyatt's younger brother, is in the rocks with his family, making him an easy target.

It's that right, well since when have I needed my family to protect me. They're idiots, if they think they can get to me.

Babe, you know how it is, they try to go for the supposedly weak links, only I know all of your potential, I mean not even your family knows the depth of all of your powers, your capacity, and more over your destiny.

You know they'll find out sooner of later, about the prophecy, and when they do, they'll try their hardest to stop it from coming true.

I know sweets, which is why you have to make sure to keep your cover, keep them in the dark for as long as you possibly can, you know this if for their best, they are too powerful as it is, you need to help them.

Yeah, sure help them, in some ways

They both started laughing, and then suddenly cahllie was throw into a premonition, one where she saw chris his eyes full of flame, and his face obviously full of anger, he was attacking someone, she couldn't see their faces, but whoever it was, was pretty unlucky, because after a few seconds of chris' attack they burst into flames.

cahllie almost fell from the pain that premonition had given her, chris held her upright, worry clearly on his face.

what did you see? he asked, already knowing that whatever it was wasn't pretty, Cahllie looked pretty worked up, and from what he knew Cahllie almost never looked worked up, or anxious about anything.

your powers, chris, you won't be able to control them, she said after a lond while had passed, your fire one to be more specific, it could become too dangerous even for you to bear, you need to do something, train it, bound it, but you can't keep it like it is.

come on cahllie i've had this power since i was five, i mean it can't become any more powerful can it, it's just a flicker of fire.

no babe, cahllie answer too quickly, it's not just a flicker, not anymore it isn't, it's more like a flame.

Chris bit into his lower lip, not wating to hear anymore, he knew this would happen, but he thought he had more time, to figure everything out, now it was all coming apart, this was the beggining , the beggining of what was to be, his end.


	2. Chris' Birthday

Chapter 1 Chris' Birthday

Important facts about this chapter:

-Wyatt age: 8

-Chris age: 6

Mommy is daddy coming to my party? he promised he would, right? said an overly excited Chris, he couldn't wait to spend time with his dad, and his birthday was supposed to be all about him.

yes, Hon, he'll be here, he promised to you didn't he. said piper trying to assure the six year old that his father was indeed coming to his party, truth was he always promised Chris, and he never came, meanwhile with Wyatt he wouldn't miss a birthday.

i know mommy, interrupted Chris, it's just that he always promises and he never comes, but this time it'll be different i can feel it. Chris said a smile playing into his face.

piper couldn't help but smile at the innocence of her six year old, for such young child he had already seen his fair share of demons, and piper sometimes was afraid that this would somehow ruin his innocence, but seeing his smiling face, made her smile.

It was already past three and all of the guest were making their way out, thanking Piper for a wonderful party, Piper smiled through most of it, but really she was worried, Chris hadn't said a word all throughout his party, and Piper knew the reason for that. Leo.

After everybody had left, and only Piper her sons and the sisters were left cleaning after the party, after a while Chris excused himself and said that he wanted to go to his room, Piper went immediately after him, to talk to him, like every year since Chris was four, she would knock on his door, and said "hey peanut, can I come in?" and he would not reply, she would enter anyways, and they would proceed to talk about how disappointed Chris was, but this time something was off, when Piper knocked on the door, Chris opened it, and said yes, mommy?

When Chris was down, he never wanted to speak to anybody but this time for some reason he was acting like nothing happened.

How you feeling peanut?

Good, the party was fun, reply Chris looking like he could bounce off the roof from happiness.

Piper saw him and she thought he was acting funny, she then asked Chris aren't you sad about your dad not coming? She asked with difficulty not wanting to bring him down, but nevertheless wanting an answer.

No, Chris replied, I'm not sad mommy, not anymore, I told you, this year, this year would be different.

Piper didn't understand what he meant. "what do you mean?' she asked a little worried of what the answer might be.

Chris looked at her through his piercing blue eyes, and told her, I decided mommy, that from now on, I couldn't care less if I ever see him or not, he doesn't love me, he loves Wyatt, and this year was his last chance, his promises mean nothing to me, his word is like sand, it's blown away easily.

Piper had tears in her eyes, was this really her little innocent boy, he had already given up hope

In Leo something she had been unable to do, until finally after six years she saw all the neglect that Leo gave Chris, and all the love that he gave Wyatt, and now she was pissed.

Honey I'm going to go clean up downstairs okay? Piper asked her youngest.

Yeah he said, no problem, I'll just play here if that's okay, replied Chris.

Yeah she said smiling down to him.

LEO, LEO piper yelled, her sister right behind her.

Piper, what? You can't call me down like that! I'm up there with the ELDERS! Leo yelled angry that he had been interrupted out of a very important meeting with the elders

Oh don't worry Leo It won't take any longer than necessary. Yelled Piper very angry.

Well? What is it? Asked Leo again.

Well while you were up there with the elders talking about whatever, we were having Chris' birthday party, the one YOU promised to be at. Yelled Piper, looking at Leo like she might kill him.

Oh damn, I forgot, I'll go apologize to him right now, I'm so sorry Piper I was just so busy with the duties I totally forgot.

You know what Leo, don't bother. Said Piper exhausted, I already spoke to him earlier and you know what he said? He said this year it was different, this year, was your last chance, and you blew it. He doesn't care if he sees you anymore. And you what, I feel the same, if fact I prohibit from seeing Chris again, you can still see Wyatt, but I don't want you to give anymore of your lies to Chris, it hurts me and Chris.

Piper I… Leo started, only to be interrupted by Piper again.

I want a divorce.

WHAT???? Yelled Leo Piper I just forgot, okay, It's no big deal Chris is Six he won't remember about it.

This isn't about Chris, well, it is, but I decided that I've had it, with you and your career. After this I don't want to see you again.

Well can I at least talk to him you know apologize. Leo said hoping to get Piper in a better mood to discuss the divorce part, if he got divorce to piper, then she wouldn't allow him to see Wyatt as much as he did now.

No, Piper said. You may not talk to him, you can just orb your butt up there and go back to your meeting.

And with that Piper blew Leo up. So much for marrying an "guardian angel" she thought to herself, they're even more selfish than real guys. Ugh. She thought disgusted

Author's notes:

Hey thank you for reading my story, so how was the first chapter, short i know, but it's dessign to be like this, now before anyone says anything i know i suck at the whole period, comma, and whatever thing, i don't know why but when i'm writting an english paper for school i normally have problems with Run-on sentences, this author's note being and example, or piper's ramblings in the chapter, so forgive me, for all of those errors, and hopefully i will become better as i go, and hopefully some of you will enjoy my stories, and much as i have enjoyed some of the stories written out there on let me tell you it's better than TV for me, unless you count supernatural, and charmed. anyways getting back to the subject i'm planning on having Chris meet Cahllie on later chapters, and he will start having more adventures as we go, leading to the actual turning point of Chris. which i can't wait to know what happens, believe it or not, i got the idea, but not the details, my brain has to procces them slowly, it's like one of those old computers that take a long time. LOL. well review please. smilesmile

until later

Angela


	3. of past and present

Chapter 2

hey guys it's been a long time, i know, but i finally came up with a new chapter, please enjoy!

Leo stood out by the entrance of Chris' school, he decided to try to reason with Chris so Piper would drop this whole divorce dilemma. Leo was sure that Piper would be late picking Chris up, he had personally made sure of that.

His plan was to take Chris to the park, get some ice cream, talk to Chris and go back to the school to wait for Piper like they were the best of friends, surely then Piper would drop the whole divorce thing, and he would no longer have to worry about Piper cutting his time with Wyatt, after all he was the twice blessed child and needed guidance, he was just so much more important.

Leo finally found Chris , and to his surprise he was holding hands with this really cute girl, blonde curls, and she was wearing this blue dress with black shoes. They both made such a cute sight, and for a moment Leo wished that he was more involved in Chris' life, so he could know about things like that. Leo quickly shook the thought when he saw the girl driving away with her mother, he thought he recognize her, never mind that, he thought, he approached Chris.

"hey, buddy" said Leo "you're mom's going to be late, so she asked me to pick you up"

Chris looked at the man cautiously, and said my mom told me not to go off with strangers.

Leo felt like he'd been slapped. Chris what are talking about, I am your father, bit back Leo.

Chris looked at Leo and said, "my father left my mom and me six years ago, I don't know who you are"

Leo grabbed a hold of Chris' shoulders and started shaking him, screaming at him, "I am your father, you ungrateful brat"

At that same moment Piper was driving up to the school when she found Leo shaking her youngest, and Chris was clearly upset, since he was crying.

Piper parked her car, and quickly got out, froze Leo, and took a hold of the crying child. "Chris, baby, I'm so sorry that I was late, but I'm never going to let that monster lay another hand on you, you heard me" asked piper.

Chris looked up at his mother and nodded his head, her face looked blurry in between the tears but he knew she meant it.

Piper drove down to the manor, and carried the sleeping child to his bed, proceeding to close it, and go down to the kitchen to start dinner. A couple minutes later a very pissed off Leo orbed in, and at the first sight of orbs, piper threw her hands out making sure to blow up the intruder.

Leo kept trying to orb in, no matter what he was going to talk to Piper, explain what had really happened. Leo kept orbing in, and Piper kept blowing up, until after a while Leo decided that the pain was too much and that it was time to give up, if someone knew of piper's stubbornness, it surely was him.

Piper sighed heavily after Leo left, they had been at it for ten minutes until he finally decided to give up, she was just so tired of his selfishness, he only gave Wyatt the time of day, because he was the twice blessed, and it really was getting old.

Chris was in his room, when he finally woke up, it was already five o'clock he'd been sleeping for two hours, he decided that after an event like this he should talk to the one person who had helped him so much, ever since he met her. If fact she had helped him realize that his father didn't really love him, and that it was time that Chris forgot about him, of course he'd been reluctant at first, which is why the gave the last chance to Leo, but now he knew he didn't need him anymore.

he took out a crystal ball, and concentrated really hard on her, after a while the clear ball started clouding over the image of a little girl, the same girl that Leo had seen at the school popped up.

"hey, Cahllie, can we talk?

10years later…

"Peanut, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry", yelled piper.

A grumpy Chris made his way from upstairs to the kitchen, "morning" he said and then swiftly grabbed and apple and headed for the door.

"wait a minute, Chris, you need to eat some breakfast" said piper, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not hungry" yelled Chris, already mostly outside.

The door slammed a little after Chris, and then Wyatt, made his way down the stairs, "what's for breakfast?" he asked

Piper handed him a plate with eggs and pancakes.

"where's Chris?" asked Wyatt with a mouthful of food.

"he already left" said Piper, a little dejected. Truth is over the years she noticed how different Wyatt and Chris were, Wyatt was out-going, and very popular at school, while Chris was detached, and had only a handful of friends. Piper often found herself worrying about Chris, he has always looked like a grown up, and acted like one, but it made her wonder when did he have the time to be a child.

"bye, mom" Wyatt yelled out, quickly snapping piper out of her thoughts.

"bye, sweetheart" she called back

Chris made his way towards his locker, to leave his books, and brace himself for another hard day at school. HA! Yeah right, he was going to skip today, after all it was Monday, who starts working on a Monday, it was their motto, why start today on something you can do tomorrow, which would explain why he never got anything done. He finished unloading his book bag, and turn around to find his girlfriend making her way towards, him.

"hey, baby" she said. "how was your weekend?"

Chris, smiled and said "hey Cahllie, oh you know still grounded"

"you're always such a good boy, staying in, instead of sneaking out" said a different voice, in fact the owner of this voice was the infamous Ric, he was a total genius at getting himself in trouble.

"Fuck off" said Chris, an amused tone to his voice.

Cahllie then started laughing, and Chris leaned in to kiss her. "what's so funny" he asked

"nothing, I just love how you still keep some off that nice guy attitude" replied Cahllie starting another kiss.

Bev (short for Beverly) and Billy, the last member of their little group made their ways towards them, after finally arriving Bev and Cahllie hugged and then Chris asked, "so what are we doing today?"

"why, Chris we are definitely going to class!" said Bev, in a joking manner.

"well, we can leave you here if that's what you want" said Chris in the same tone.

"you wouldn't dream of it" bit back Bev.

"Let's just hang out, you know go down to that abandoned park, and smoke us a few, then wander around, or we could practice our power on Billy, here" said Ric.

"hey" Billy said in an outraged voice, "last time we did that I hurt for a week afterwards"

"well you were stupid enough to actually let us" said Bev, with a sweet smile on her face, but her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Well let's go, said Chris.

And with that all five teenagers made their ways out of school.

Well that's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave a review, and I'm also going to try to update sooner.

Angela.


End file.
